The return of Darth Malak
by jjj5543
Summary: An action adventure that will eventually become a romance mistila. mission/bastila and whill eventually become M rated.
1. Introduction

**This is the end to all good.**

_Clip:(People are screaming and running in a star-ship hallway_**)**

**I will kill the Jedi that killed me so long ago.**

_Clip: (Mission running back screaming 'no' as Juhani is engulfed in a fire.)_

**And when i am finished, no one will live.**

_Clip: (Mission and Bastila embrace each other as they say goodbye, tears streaming down their cheeks.)_

**Even two who have loved worth a lifetime cannot escape the torment.**

_clip:(Carth running into battle with thousands of men behind him charging at thousands more sith)_

**Because when i am finished.**

_clip:(Shows faces of team fading in and out with the sound of a heartbeat.)_

_Carth_

_Bastila_

_Hk - 47_

_T3-M4_

_Jolee_

_Zaalabar_

_Canderous_

_Juhani_

_Reven_

_( The music plays as star wars usually fight scene music showing numerous unknown Jedi fights in the backgrounds.)_

**When i am finished, not even Revan will live.**

_(Zooms out to show Darth Malak's face with out his metal chin and his face riped up and broken.)_

_(logo comes in while you hear Malak laughing, 'The return of Darth Malak')_


	2. Light years Away

_Before I start this story I want to clear a few things up._

_This is based 7 years after the first kotor, and 2 years after kotor2._

_In kotor 2 it was mentioned that Revan had left the team and traveled somewhere saying that he needed to think. This story is also based on if in kotor you ended with a light ending and if your character was a male._

_So without further a' do let us begin. This Chapter is rated: T, for minor suggestive themes._

**Chapter 1:**

**Light Years Away**

"Hey guys!!!" Revan exclaimed as he walked off the ship to see his entire team standing there. All the girls including Mission, Juhani, and Bastila all hugged him at once almost pulling him down. Juhani and Bastila were the serious types, but it had been 2 long years of waiting; they couldn't help themselves.

Mission was 18 when their journey began 7 years ago, she has become a beautiful 25 year old Twe'lek. Not much had not changed about her though, she still wore the same types of clothes, was the same height, and acted the exact same with that childish attitude. Overall, 7 years hadn't changed her a bit, even her face looked the same, but it sorta had a grown up look to it.

Juhani still hadn't gotten rid of her accent, just as annoying as ever. Her body hadn't perfected much and you still wanted a bag over her head. She was 29 when their journey began, now 36. Since her species' skin doesn't age, she looked the same.

Bastila was absolutely stunning. She had straight hair and her complexion was a slightly yellowish white color. 7 years had passed. She was 22 then, and 29 now. Still as beautiful as ever, and wearing that same old Jedi suit. She wasn't the same woman though, after the events of their first adventure, she had changed and was wiser. Still very attractive to Revan, but she acted different.

Bastila had formed a special relationship with everyone, but especially Mission. After all these years, she and Mission had become great friends, and that had that force bond that she and Revan had at a time. Although, Revan could sense something strange about it, unstable it was.

Revan walked up to Carth "Hey Commander." he said has he was going to shake Carth's hand, but Carth turned around and gave him a bear hug, "We missed you Revan." Carth said as he released the hug.

Canderous, Jolee, and Zaalabar stood in front of Revan, "What, no welcome home present?" After Revan said that Zaalabar ran up to Revan and Hugged the breath out of him, " Oka.... big... guy... ugh.. that's en.. ough." Revan said choking. Zaalabar put him down and said, " ahhhh, oooo, eeeeeahh." Which roughly translated into 'Welcome home friend.'

Revan walked up to Jolee, "Nice to see you again 'old' friend." with emphases on the 'old'. "Pick on the old hag will you" he said as he hugged Revan. Revan walked to Canderous, "Well..." said Revan. "I don't really give a damn that your back, it just means I get to kill more and that is always good for me." said Canderous as he walked away. "Good old Canderous." Revan said with a smile on his face.

Revan had changed, his face had. He now had short brown hair and a brown goatee, compared to what he looked to 7 years ago was very different.

They were all on Datooeine. A week before Revan arrived, they had a transmission that he was returning. They all had so many questions for him, but they couldn't ask yet, they didn't want to overwhelm him. Revan had returned in the ship 'B57 v567' a ship he had requested 2 years ago before he left for his trip.

The council had requested him, along with his transmission, they said for it to be a private meeting. Everyone stood around and talked as Revan went inside to the council chambers.

The three new council members stood there, because Darth Treya had killed the last three. It was Master Ollee a blue Twe'lek, Master Listel a human, and Master Migati a Japanese human.

_(yes I know there is no japan in star wars, I meant Asian.)_

"Revan, it is the first we have met, your formal members have died." Ollee said.

"Yes I know, I am very sorry masters, you could have used my help to defeat Darth Treya."

"Do not think on it Revan, it was the past, this is the present." Listel said with a smile.

"We understand that you went on a spirit gathering on Molethia in the Fatwe' galaxy." Migati said.

"Yes, master I was hoping that was my last step to becoming the guardi.." he said as he was interrupted by Migati.

"to becoming the guardian of the Jedi alliance."

"Yes Master."

"Seeing how you have grown so much I will have to say yes to that." Said Migati

"Thank you, thank you so much masters." Revan said almost hopping.

"As Guardian we wish to give the guardian suit." Migati said

The suit was gleaming gold and silver with beautiful decorations. Revan put the suit on and spun around. "It is perfect." he said, "It suits you well Revan." "It's to bad we no longer have the Ebon Hawk." Revan said frowning. " Hehe, you didn't think we had the potential to retrieve it?" Ollee said as Revan looked up with a surprised face. "Go retrieve your ship." Listel said with a smile.

Revan ran to his ship in the docking bay. It was shining in its glory, looking better than ever. Carth came out of the Ebon Hawk, "Well Revan, you ready for one last adventure." Carth said as the whole team followed him.

He looked back to see Migati standing there looking on with a smile. "Master I just got back and I don't even have a mission." Revan Said looking back at Carth. "Your mission is to explore the galaxy's secrets, light years away and guard it with your lives." said Migati with a now serious tone. Migati walked up to Revan and looked him in the eyes. "Revan..." Migati said, "It's time to protect the universe for one last time." Revan looked at his ship then looked back, nodded his head and walked it to his ship, as the door closed it flew away into space for the first time in 2 years.

_So let me know what you guys think, I'm looking to get to 10 chapters, if you like it I can continue it. _

_Let me know._


End file.
